Sasodei: Letters of Fate
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Sasori is known as the schools 'sweetest' playboy. Would Deidara's love letter stood a chance to win Sasori's heart, or will it destroy their bond of frienship from the beginning? Sasodei AU Slight OOC Ending depends on your review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey peeps! Was sup? Yeah, I haven't made a Sasodei in FF for a long time. I'm sticking to one-shots, two-shots and three-shots for now. I could never seem to handle chapters. I had a fun day yesterday, but I'll explain it at the end of the story. I don't want to ruin the Sasodei mood for you all. Another thing, try to bear with the Sasori's attitude in the first part you Sasodei fans. This will be most likely 3 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto© and any other aforementioned characters that belongs to Naruto is a copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any benefits into writing this fan fiction.

Sasori woke up finding the whole room silently dark. The first thing that seems to registers in his mind is the smell of sex. He tried to rack up his thoughts mentally, trying to clear things up last night. Only after realizing that he is now naked and under the warmth of a thick blanket that realized there's another body lying beside him. Slowly, he uncovered the covers to see who he has been sleeping with.

At first, Sasori had to double check his sights to make sure of what he is seeing. Yet, after a few blinks of the eye and also an inner argument of whether this is real, he finally concluded that he had just achieved something no other playboys in his school had managed to do; having a one-night stand with the single and the hottest school nurse: Shizune.

Suddenly, both his mind and body started to protest against him and forcing him to go back to sleep. He looked at his Nokia 5730XM to see that it's only 3:43 AM. He now realized how tired he really felt and couldn't help but gave a groan trying to go back to sleep. Schools starts in four hours and he really need to get back to his house to get ready, which is just 3 blocks away. His tired groan however, gave enough disturbance to woke the bed's other occupant.

"Mm-hmmphh…, Sasori? Are you awake?"

"Hnn? Yeah Shizune, and I'm as tired as hell. By the way, you were great last night…"

Sasori immediately gave his trademark smirk that could make any girls in his line of sight squeal louder than a pig. Shizune, after hearing Sasori's comment couldn't help but blush and gave a timid giggle. She also tried to squirm her eyes away from that smirk. Sasori, who is now trying to get back to sleep moves closer towards Shizune and wrapped an arm around her, trying to get much warmth to fall asleep again.

Shizune, for once, felt herself as the luckiest girl in the world. At the age of 24, even though after been called by many young and old men to dates, dinner and the likes, she could never find herself the feeling to completely to love these men and have the heart to stay loyal as their partners. All these rejection of hers however, gave her the feeling of loneliness in her life. That loneliness is what makes her gave herself to Sasori's charms. She smiled to herself in her mind. Unlike most other players in the school, Sasori is known to be one of the 'sweeter' playboys as he always take care of his night partner with soft and sweet caressing and no rough and wild sex. He is also known for his speech craft where he can sway, or reject girls that had fallen in love with him without even breaking their hearts and shattering their emotions, even manage to keep the girls as his friends. Shizune sigh to herself, she could feel her heart bursting just trying to say that she loves Sasori, but after all that she had heard about Sasori, the closest she could get to him is to be just his friend.

At exactly 6:00 AM, a silver bell clock starts to ring loudly and persistently, quickly getting a moan of frustration from its occupant, Deidara. Usually he would be already awake approximately 5 minutes earlier, but Deidara had a rough night yesterday. It might seem pathetic, but last night he had sworn to himself to confess his feeling to his child-hood best friend; Sasori. He snickered to himself, quickly adding an insult himself too, for after 3 years of his crush to Sasori, he could never find himself the courage to stand up to Sasori and pour his heart out. 3 long years…, that long and he is still a coward to his own feelings and Sasori.

But not today. He felt himself stupid for thinking in such a way, a way much easier than standing up front and face the music from Sasori himself. His father always told him to not be a pussy and be a man, face your fear even when it's right in front of your eye. Yet, whenever it comes down to confessing to Sasori, fear seems to run much deeper. Action speaks louder than words, and Deidara is not loud enough for Sasori to hear, so he resorts himself to something as low as what an obsessed, 'head-over-heels' school girl would do; pour his entire feelings in his heart into a single letter and placing it inside Sasori's locker…, without anyone seeing him.

If it's one thing that Sasori would defend fiercely, it's his reputation. Sasori was known to be one of the best players in school, so people always assume that he is 200% straight. This somehow doesn't stop homosexuals from having a crush on him.

After having a bath, wearing his school clothes and having a decent breakfast, Deidara stands upright at his front porch and said to himself,

"For the love of god, I hope Sasori's locker has enough space for my letter, who knows how many girls and gays force their stuff into that metal box…"

A white Nissan R35 GTR cruises along Rain Street, heading towards the International Rain Village Middle School. The school gladly accepts all capable and hardworking students into their academy, at the expense to be headed by one of the most strict and scariest principle known throughout the district; Principle Pein.

The driver of the GTR; Sasori, gave a snort at his thoughts. The principle might be tough, but he turns into an obedient puppy once the blue-haired physical education teacher is around. Sometimes Sasori wondered what Pein sees in her. She might not be the prettiest woman around, but she is beautiful in the decent type.

"Maybe they're somewhat together long ago…"

Sasori's theory of Pein and Konan as childhood friends clashed with his own. Deidara, he gave a smirk to that thought. Even after 16 years, that blond never cuts his hair and just lets it grows. Once or twice Sasori was sure that for so many years he sees Deidara as more of a girl, but that illusion is always shattered by his deep, somewhat a little bit forced, voice. Sasori and Deidara had never been far off from each other, their parents are quite close friends so whenever one family goes, the other trails closely behind. This is also reflected in their kids; Sasori and Deidara always got the same homeroom class, they always go to the same school together too. Of course, due to a long blond hair, people have often confused Deidara as Sasori's girlfriend, which Sasori always gave a smirking laugh while the blond turns red in anger and embarrassment, quite literally sprouting hot fumes from his ears.

Reaching to his schools right on time, Sasori quickly finds an empty space to park his white GTR. Getting out and securely locking his car to make sure no one would have a mind to steal, Sasori quickly fixed his shoulder-strap bag and jogs to his class. Sasori might seem to be what somewhat would call a drop-out and a slacker, due to his reputation, but usually got straight A's in his studies. The lowest grade he would ever get is a B- so the teachers would always excuse his arrogant and mischievous attitude as long as he keeps his grades up.

Entering the 5A class, Sasori was quickly greeted by loud shouts from the boys and giggles from the girls.

The redhead made his way to the back and flop to his seat, right next to an empty chair which a certain blond is usually late.

The guys quickly gather around the redhead went into a teasing, hushed conversation while the girls quietly, yet attentively listen to the boys.

"So, Sasori. Who did you go for last night?" Asked a raven-haired boy with a fair face and styled hair, Sasuke.

"Hurry the fuck up man! Who the fuck was the bitch last night?" Hidan…, he always amuse Sasori with his non-stop cussing.

Sasori's other friends; Itachi, Gaara and Naruto just quietly anticipate his answer. Sasori has slept with almost the entire female student population in school, they wonder how many are left in school that isn't a virgin anymore.

Sasori just looked at the guys with emotionless eyes and said,

"Shizune…"

Silence.

Silence…

More silence before…

"WHHAAAAAAAAAT!" The whole class screamed that one word out loud.

"Dude, don't fucking lie to us man. There's no way you could get that bitch to bed with you. She's WAY the fuck out of our league you fucking liar!"

"Yeah man, how can a student get the hottest school nurse anyway? You're like, 17 and she's like, what? 24?" Itachi spoke up this time, not believing that Sasori, his redheaded friend, had actually scored himself with the school nurse.

Sasori calmly looked around. Everyone is staring with him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He gave an annoyed sigh before saying,

"Look, I don't care if you believe it or not, but you asked a question and I answered it. It's up to you to believe which is the truth." After a few seconds the whole class quickly place themselves together in groups, debating whether or not Sasori really did scored with the school nurse. At the same time the students started the debate, the door opened revealing a blond with a very long fringe covering his entire left blond face. The blond quickly made his way to a seat beside Sasori.

"Morning Danna! I thought I was late…, or it's the teacher that's late?" Bright and perky as always.

Sasori merely rolled his eyes while giving a slight smile which he always gave to the blond but no one else.

"You're lucky we're having Kakashi as our PE coach today, you how late he is." Sasori gave an amuse smirk as the blond gave an expression mix: relief and terror. The blond is relieved that he's not going to get a detention slip for being late today, but feared that their first class is going to get physical.

Deidara was never a fan of physical exertion. He's the type that always stays cooped up in his own space sculpting pieces of clay into animals. Sasori however, is looking forward to PE as the coach promised that their next lesson will be a full-blown game of dodge ball. Although Deidara tries to deny it, buts sometimes he envied his best friend. Sasori and Deidara are pretty much the same; Sasori also stays cooped up in his own world, sculpting blocks of wood with his pocket knife and carves them into realistic puppet figurine, yet he manages to stay fit for every single PE class. Sasori is also talented in other things too, such as a guitarist which he is known for making one of the best guitar solos in their school. Although this jealousy remains in Deidara's heart against Sasori, he always shuts it out. For it's not worth to jeopardize their friendship, which the blond hoped to grow into something more.

_After a dodge ball session_

Deidara was sent to the school's nurse ward after Sasuke threw a dodge ball head-on towards Deidara. Sasori grew fatigued after persistently trying to defend the blond from the dodge ball onslaught while deflecting oncoming balls coming towards Deidara with his own ball AND also trying to dodge the balls thrown at him.

Sasori decided to went after Deidara in the nurse ward to see how how he is taking it is. Sasori remembered the sharp throw that Sasuke gave to Deidara.

"Damn, that bruise will be hurting tomorrow… but knowing Deidara he'll probably put up the 'Mr. Tough Guy' act and says he's fine. Heh, MAN he's so funny sometimes…"

Sasori couldn't help but gave a small chuckle at his best friend's behavior. Sometimes his attitude is just so funny that it's at the point where Sasori would say that Deidara is just plain adorable.

_5 minutes before dismissal_

Deidara finally woke up in the nurse's ward, he sat up groggily and at the same time the current nurse at work, Shizune quickly came to his aid.

"Whu…-, what happened to me?"

"Deidara, you're finally awake. I hues that Sasuke kid really did gave you one heck of a number during that game huh? You should be fine now, and make sure you put some ice to that bruise of yours. It's going to hurt really bad by just a few hours as the pain won't really kick in now."

"…Damn that Sasuke, he always gets me during PE."

"Oh, by the way, Sasori came visited here a few hours ago. He told me to tell that even if you have a bruise the size of Godzilla at your head, you should be waiting at the car park next to his car on time. Also, he wished you to be fine too."

Deidara smiled at Shizune's words. Sasori might be demanding but he always cares for his friends, even when it's hard to see it but he does care. He remembered the time when they were jungle trekking, both him and Sasori got lost, he fainted due to heat stroke in the forest and Sasori carried him all the way back to camp and quickly nursed his wounds.

Deidara was disrupted from his thoughts when Shizune shook him from his flashback. He gave Shizune a 'thank you' and got his back that was readily placed in the ward. He went out of the room, deciding not to waste anymore time in class as there's only 2 minutes left before dismissal. He went strolling past the lockers before remembering something important.

"MY LETTER!"

The blond quickly check his bag and finds it safe in the bags hidden pocket, not tampered. He gave a sigh of relief, and headed straight towards Sasori's locker.

Reaching towards the locker, he placed the piece of paper near the lockers vent opening and hesitated. His mind flashes terrible out comings, where Sasori would call the blond a gender-confuse homo, a slut, a freak, a...- NO! He made up his mind and defiantly, he will not back away from Sasori now.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the letter into the locker's opening, went to the car park, stood obediently waiting for Sasori, at the same time dreading of what his confessions in that letter will decide for him and Sasori.

A/N: Finally! Done! Next will be the last chapter. I can't stand making stories with long chapters; I grew bored like that easily. Well, anyway it's about time I tell you guys about my 'fun day'. Me and my class went to the mall yesterday and went to watch 'eclipse'. Yeah, this might be obvious but during the Jacob appearance scene, the girls in the cinema went into a total 'fan girl' mode, and all the guys including me were muttering swear words at Jacob XD Heck, I even heard a guy behind me giving a growl. Not just any growl but a 'Don't-mess-in-my-turf' growl. Damn that was weird; it was like I felt myself trying to rip that wolf to shreds. Heh, animal instincts maybe? OH! And when Jacob said he was hotter than Edward the whole cinema laugh, and then the whole male population there gave boos to Jacob, me included. Yeah, it was amusing. I'm not saying I hate Jacob, but somehow I just felt like doing those things XD The vampires in 'eclipse' were much more cooler than before by the way. Oh wait! The next chapter won't come out by itself because the outcome will be depending on your reviews! It's either **Sasori rejects Deidara** as his first boyfriend or **Sasori accepts Deidara** and be a loyal boyfriend to him or **random outcomes**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here it comes! Brace yourself on what Sasori has got to say to Deidara! Angst or Fluff? Who will reign supreme? Ok, ok, ok. Here's a small hint: **Reverse Psychology.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto© and any other aforementioned characters that belongs to Naruto is a copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any benefits into writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Sasori decided that he will try to be late going home for the first time. It's not that he wanted to make Deidara wait, but he just couldn't stand crowds when he's at his locker. Inside that piece of rusting metal box is a place where he seldom keeps his personal things, such as his art, his puppets… He could not stand a day where he does not indulge himself with his art; he is an artist after all.

He goes out of the class, finding that the hallway is almost empty, save for the old janitor. He strode quickly to his locker, trying to make up for lost time. Opening his locker with the key, he was surprised that there's only one letter to be thrown into the trash today. The old janitor went his way towards Sasori, raising an eyebrow for the lack of papers the redhead artist has to give. No one in school knows that Sasori and the old janitor were on friendly terms.

"Wat'cha got there boy? Where's the usual trash?"

"I don't know…, I guess it's your lucky day today huh? Less crap to deal with."

When the old janitor didn't respond. Sasori's smirk slowly faded with the old man's thoughtful and serious expression. After a few moments the old janitor said,

"I believe that it's better if you gave this one hopeful youngster a chance boy. It's not every day I see a player with only one love letter in their lockers. I think its fate that's playing in this game boy, don't mess with it. You might just regret such decisions for a life time after all…"

The old janitor steadily strolls across the hallway, leaving Sasori speechless, and much more embedded into his thoughts.

"_Fate? How could that be? But…, the old man's right. I don't get to see these kind of things happen every day…, maybe this letter really is important."_

Without further delay Sasori unfolded the paper and read with his thoughts.

_To Sasori,_

_If you're reading this I hope you will take this seriously, as my feelings for you are very much real._

_We've been together for so long that it's hard not to fall for that charming smile of yours Sasori. You might have never noticed my change of attitude __these past 3 years__ but actually, it shows just how much I've really fallen in love with you._

_Yeah, I did grow my hair longer so that you will notice me more than anyone around.__ I always thought by grabbing your attention enough that you will notice me as something more._

_Please, if you are considering these confessions of mine, don't place me as just your best friend, I wish to be something more of your life for eternity. Even after death I swear I will still love you with everything I have. I __want you__ need you Sasori. I promise that I will be with you forever. I love you…_

_From Deidara

* * *

_

_At the car park_

Deidara is starting to get worried for Sasori, every single student has finally gone home, yet only Sasori GTR remains at the car park. He worries that something might have happened to Sasori.

"_What's taking him so long? He's never late, especially like thi-"_

Deidara's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a speck of read appearing from the schools front door. He immediately froze up, telling himself that the time has come at last. He tried his best to be optimistic about the result of his letter, but now he could feel his heart pounding aggressively against his chest, as if it's trying to break free and run away from Sasori, but his limbs stays rooted to the ground, more because of fear than the initial courage.

After what seems to be an eternity, Sasori stood in front of Deidara, just a few centimeters beyond the blonde's personal space. Sasori looked at Deidara with sad eyes, and in return it filled Deidara's mind with sadness and regret too. The blonde's fears had come true! Sasori will neve-

"Deidara…, did you really meant it from this letter?"

"…"

"Deidara, speak to me…, please."

Deidara's eyes widened in shock, throughout his life with Sasori, he had never seen Sasori being so vulnerable, let alone say the word please.

"Danna.., y-yes…, I meant every word that I wrote in that l-letter. I just haven't g-got the guts to tell y-you…"

Sasori's sad, brown eyes still remains, and it seems to bore deeper into Deidara's fearful blues. Sasori turned his head to the side and gave a low sigh. Then, after a few moments he turned around, his back facing to Deidara. The blond stood there, tears now collecting at his eyes, yet he refuses to let them fall, he refuses to let them fall unless Sasori say the words that he will not accept him as his.

Sasori stood there, deciding what to say.

"Heh, you never seem to amuse me brat… You're the second person that has made me speechless today."

Sasori turned around, facing Deidara while a small smile graces his features. He closes the gap between himself and the blond, and quickly he envelope the blond into a tight, yet loving embrace.

"You stupid…, stupid blond… Have you never thought that I have taken quite a liking to you too? You could say that I'm having a change of heart, but it isn't. I have these feelings for you, yet I ignored them; thinking that they would never come true. But now that you've spilled everything, let me return the favor…, for eternity…"

"Danna…, are you sayi-"

Deidara never got the chance to let those words out of his mouth, for his lips were sealed with Sasori's own soft flesh. At the same time, fate had finally sealed the love for both of them. Deidara meanwhile, took him for a moment to overcome his shock with the kiss, before snaking his arms around Sasori's neck. He moved his lips with Sasori's own. Sasori, in retaliation, placed his hands on the blonde's hips and pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, giving his ex-best friend his own taste.

After a few moments of kissing they finally ended the kiss to get some much needed air. Both of their faces are red, due to lack of oxygen and also embarrassment for the blonde's part, which he is most likely blushing. Sasori smiled at the cute blush the blond is showing him, and couldn't help but nuzzle and nibble Deidara's face and neck. The blond squirmed, then giggle at the sensation that his new-found lover is giving him.

"I love you…, Deidara. I will always love you. And from now on I will be forever yours. No one else will claim me nor you but only the both of us towards each other."

"I love you too…, Sasori-Danna."

The words are said, he deed is done. Sasori and Deidara went inside Sasori's GTR, where a puzzling conversation continued;

"Umm…, Danna?"

"Yes honey?" *snicker*

"WH-WHAT? …Oh well, you ARE going to be seme after all… Anyway~, what did you do to my letter Danna?"

"Hnn? Oh! The letter! Well, I gave it to the old guy in the old guy in the janitor suit."

"Huh? What? Sasori-Danna! That just doesn't make sense! Even for me!"(1)

"Well, let's just say that if it's not for him, I wouldn't have taken that piece of paper in my locker seriously."

* * *

A/N: Voila! HAHAHAHAHA! Fear the fluffiness you angst lovers! Fear it! FEAR IT! FEEL IT BURN THROUGH YOUR SKIN! So how was the ending? Ok? Not ok? Cheesy? Original? Please leave a review about this ok? And if it's to criticize please make sure it's relevant to the story. Remember, this story contains AU and slight OOC of the characters so keep those in mind before you decide to criticize this. Yeah, I never knew reverse psychology could be so much fun. I got reviews saying that Sasori should reject Deidara, heck, even my sister told me to make this into a sad ending. Guess what? I'm a bastard, so I'll give you a fluffy one instead. XP

(1) Deidara was referring to his blond moments with Sasori XD


End file.
